


Always, I’ll care

by preciousperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousperalta/pseuds/preciousperalta
Summary: Jake has just confessed his feelings to Amy before going undercover.  Amy is already dating Teddy but she is having some second thoughts. What will Amy do ?
Kudos: 8





	Always, I’ll care

“I don't know what's gonna happen on this assignment, and if something bad goes down, I think I'd be pissed at myself if I didn't say this.  
I kinda wish something could happen, between us, romantic styles.  
And I know you can’t cause you’re with Teddy and I’m going Undercover and .... that’s just how it is.  
Anyway we’re not supposed to have any contact so I should go.  
America needs me ! Bye.”  
Amy stood still for 10 seconds. She did not know how to respond. Jake had already left.  
She then started walking towards her car and mumbled “Peralta is stupid” to herself as she got inside her car. She turned on the engine and started driving slowly towards her house.  
She couldn’t stop thinking about what Jake had just confessed to her. Several thoughts had started to linger in her mind. She started to think of each and every moment she had spent with Jake.  
When she had first joined the 99 and had met Jake outside the elevator.  
She thought of their silly bet. How she never would’ve actually taken away Jake’s car even if she had won the bet because she knows how much he loves his Mustang.  
She also thought of the day when their bet had ended and Jake had won. How he had got down on one knee and had bought a $1 ring to ask her to go on the ‘worst date ever’ with him. How he had made her wear that stupid blue dress and made her dance with him at Shaw’s Bar. Also how he had forgotten to cancel the stripper and the stripper had showed up at the precinct the next day.  
Amy was smiling as she thought of these moments.  
She remembered when they had gone to the Tactical Village and although she had never said it, she could clearly see that Jake was a little Jealous of Teddy.  
She thought of the time when she told Jake how she has been offered a job interview at the vulture’s office and how Jake had said that their jobs sucked, but it sucked a little less when he got to do it with her.  
She also thought of the Thanksgiving Dinner. How at first Jake was Reluctant to attend the dinner but later had come all dressed up just because she had asked him to.  
Something struck Amy.  
“I might have to regret this in future, but I’m definitely gonna regret it more if I don’t do this now.” , she said to herself.  
Amy took a u-turn and started driving very fast. She knew exactly where she was going.  
She took out her phone and called Teddy.  
“Hey, Teddy”  
“Hi Babe, what’s up?”  
“Umm Teddy, we need to talk”  
“Yes Amy. Tell me what it is. Everything okay ?”  
“Actually no. Teddy I want to break up with you”  
“What ? You’re joking right?”  
“No Teddy. I’m serious. There is no particular reason why I’m doing this. Just don’t ever call me again”  
“But Amy —“  
Amy hung up the phone. She continued driving very fast and in about 10 minutes she had reached 397 Barton Street.  
“Jake”, called out Amy.  
“Amy? What are you doing here ? We’re not — “  
Amy cut him in the middle of his sentence.  
She started to kiss him. Jake was shook.  
In the first second he was confused what was happening. But in the next second he started kissing her back passionately. He moved closer to her and put one hand on her waist and the other on her back.  
After about 5 seconds of kissing, they stopped to take a breather, looked into each other’s eyes and kissed again.  
“How did you know I would be here ?” , asked Jake.  
“ January 14th 2014. Detectives Santiago and Peralta conducted a rooftop surveillance at 397 Barton Street. The day you asked the Captain to hold on the relief team. I knew Peralta you liked me. I just wondered why you kept denying it and never asked me. But now I know why you never asked. You were afraid. Just like me.”  
Jake smiled.  
“Wait ! But what about Teddy ?” , asked Jake.  
“Oh ! I broke up with him”  
“What ? When ?”  
“Umm about 5 minutes ago. On my way here.”  
“Damn ! You’re a badass Santiago”  
Both of them started laughing.  
“Don’t die on this assignment Jake. You’ve a girlfriend now.” , said Amy as they started walking back hand in hand.


End file.
